i hate you, i love you
by auntsnix
Summary: AU! Brittany was hurting because of Santana, Alec (her best friend, who she met at dance camp) comes back to Lima to cheer her up and put some sense into Santana's head. ACTUAL summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** I hate you, I love you

 **Author** : auntsnix

 **Rating:** M

 **Characters/Pairings:** Eventual Brittana+Faberry, BrittBerry friendship, Puck/Rachel/Brittany friendship etc.

 **Word Count:** _997_

 **Disclaimer:** The usual, I own nothing but I do own my OC, Alexander Chase. I also don't know that much about football, so forgive me. Also Finn and Will bashing.

 **Summary** : AU! They are — or were — the best of friends and could never be separated until _her_ feelings come to play. She couldn't care less of what the rest of Lima thought about her, but _she_ , she _cared_. She cared about reputation, popularity and did things to get her higher on the William McKinley High School's _stupid_ hierarchy system. But, no, Brittany S. Pierce never wanted to be popular anyway, she just wanted to be _happy_. It's canon for some parts (Beth, the godforsaken Finchel drama etc.) but FaBerry will be on the side.

 **A/N:** This is my first fanfiction/one-shot on so I'm still trying to get used to how to use it. This is just a short chapter about Brittany and Alec, all spelling and grammatical errors are mine. Your reviews and pointers are much appreciated my fellow Gleeks! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

" _Hey, Princess. Are you okay?"_

Brittany hugged her pillow tightly to her chest, turning on the lamp on her bedside table, "I don't even know anymore, Lex." She heard her dance partner sitting up as they quietly spoke to each other, " _No one's giving you a hard time, right? Do you want me to call you on Skype?"_ Brittany softly mumbled a 'yes' when she laid on her bed, her left hand going through her blonde hair. Alec's face appeared on the screen with a sleepy grin stitched on his face, his jet black hair all over the place as usual.

"I miss you, Alec." She said, frowning at the camera while the older boy smiled at her.

" _Don't worry, Little B. I'll be there next week to see you in your Cheerios uniform."_ He smiled at her, both teenagers bursting into laughter as they fell back to their playful banter with their droopy eyes sparkling with amusement. " _Is it Santana? Did she do something again?"_ Tyler frowned, he has always known that Brittany was special when they first met in dance camp; despite what people say to her at school, she is a very smart and talented girl; ignorant people would be an idiot to not be able to see that! They both called each other at least three times a week and told each other what was happening in their lives, even if it was good or bad, they always listen to each other and in the beginning of each summer, Brittany would either go to L.A with her family to visit the Chase's or Alec and his family would go to Lima to visit the Pierce's. It became a tradition for them since they decided they would keep in touch over the years.

"She keeps telling me that it's better without feelings, but _I_ know _her_. She's so closed off and never talks about how she feels," Alec listened to his best friend rant about the Latina who Brittany has fallen in love with, "But sometimes, when she doesn't know I'm still awake, she would say the sweetest things to me and it's just, _so hard_ , it's so hard to let her know how I feel about her, Alec. And it hurts me." Alec's heart broke as he looked at Brittany's face. She's _hurting_ because of Santana, a girl who's so _afraid_ of what people thought about her.

" _You know what? I'm taking an early flight there tomorrow, and you, Ducky, are going to McKinley with me on Monday and me, Alexander Chase, your most amazing best friend in the **whole world**_ _,"_ The younger girl laughed at his words and grinned widely, almost like a Cheshire cat, " _Will take you on a friend-date after school. It'll be Little A and Little B just like old times!"_

She couldn't stop smiling at her best friend.

"Just like old times."

* * *

Brittany sprinted downstairs with her jacket tied loosely on her hips. "Brittany, the bike's outside!" She took her helmet off the table and grabbed the keys before shouting a 'goodbye' to her parents, swiftly putting on her shoes and closing the door. She inserted her key to her bike and made her way to the Lima Bean where Alec would be arriving in twenty minutes— if this Alec we're talking about, then he'd probably be there already.

When she arrived, Brittany cut off the engine and took her helmet off, her blonde hair cascading down her face. She ran towards the entrance of the Lima Bean and quickly spotted her tall best friend, who was wearing his jumper that she had given to him last Christmas. Alec chuckled at her from where he sat, standing up when the blonde began to walk at a quick pace and opened his arms when she was close to him, embracing her in a tight hug, kissing her on the forehead.

"You're here," She said to him, her voice being muffled in his chest, vibrating as he laughed at her, "I missed you, Britt." They separated from their hug.

"Now, tell what's happening at McKinley." He passed her a cup of hot chocolate and took a sip of his. Brittany placed down her helmet and keys before speaking up, "Well, Aunt Sue is still being Aunt Sue. The glee club is still running, Quinn joined the Cheerios, again and there's a new football coach— I think she's also the basketball and the soccer coach— her name's Coach Beiste and the football team is still shit." The pair snorted, Alec came to the Titans football last year and was horrified by the lack of teamwork the football team had and their previous Coach's choice of players.

"It's that fucking Jolly Green Giant's fault. That football team's hypocritical, they call people who still have their whole brain intact losers while _they're_ the ones who keep on losing." Alec scowled and Brittany laughed out loud at his comment, customers turned their heads at their direction. He stood up, stretching his hand out for the blonde to take.

"Come on, Duckie. I still have to beat you on DDR."

"You wish!" She grabbed her helmet and keys then grabbed Alec's outstretched hand, he pulled her up not letting go of her hand, "Keys, B." She mumbled an 'okay' and kissed his cheek before giving him her keys for the bike, "You have a spare helmet in your bag?" She asked the older boy, pulling out his helmet from his bag then held Brittany's hand again. They walked in a comfortable silence, walking in time with each other. She felt excited for this year because her best friend was back from living in L.A and is spending the whole day with him.

Just exactly like old times.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** I hate you, I love you

 **Author:** auntsnix

 **Word Count: _2,368_**

 **Disclaimer:** The usual, I own nothing but I do own my OC, Alexander Chase. I also don't know that much about cheerleading, so forgive me. Finn and Will bashing. All spelling and grammatical errors are mine.

 **Summary:** AU! They are — or were — the best of friends and could never be separated until her feelings come to play. She couldn't care less of what the rest of Lima thought about her, but she, she cared. She cared about reputation, popularity and did things to get her higher on the William McKinley High School's stupid hierarchy system. But, no, Brittany S. Pierce never wanted to be popular anyway, she just wanted to be happy. It's canon for some parts (Beth, the godforsaken Finchel drama etc.) but FaBerry will be on the side.

 **A/N:** Apologies for the long wait, but here's chapter 2! Thank you for the positive reviews, keep them coming! P.S, Britt and Alec can speak Italian, Dutch, French, German and Spanish, Britt's just hiding her genius-ness from everyone except her fam and Alec and his fam because she's Brittany… bitch. Lol. I'm using Google translate, so I'm sorry if some translations are wrong. Enjoy this long(?) chapter!

* * *

Summer had ended quickly and Santana sat in her car in front of the Pierce household, wondering where her best friend had gone to. Santana usually picked her up on Monday's and sometimes she even picked her up for the rest of the week.

 **To Brittany:** _hey B, im outside ur house. where r u? xx_

 **To Brittany:** _B, im getting worried. did u drv 2 school_

She became impatient as she waited for the blonde to text back and got out of her cherry-red Camaro and knocked on the Pierce's door, "Just a second!" She took a brief look at her phone but saw no new messages from Brittany, making her worried about the blonde.

The door swung open revealing Susan Pierce in an apron, a spatula in her hand, "Santana! What are you doing here?" The girl looked amused at the mother's look, "Um, I was wondering where Britt was. She hasn't responded to my texts." Susan nodded and said, "Her best friend just moved back here yesterday, so he picked her up for Cheerios."

 _Best friend?_ _ **He**_ _?_

Susan saw the confused expression on the Latina's face, quirking her eyebrow up and spoke up, "She met him at dance camp when his family lived here, but moved because of his parents work." Santana smiled at the woman and gave her a wave as she took out her keys from her Cheerios jacket., "Oh, okay. Thanks, Mrs. Pierce." Susan chuckled at her and replied, "You' welcome. And its Susan for you!" Santana opened her car door and turned on the ignition, placing her phone in the cup holder as she put on her seatbelt.

It was 6:03 am and Sue had _asked_ — more like commanded them to be on the field by 6:10. _The woman's fucking crazy!_ Santana thought, parking her car in her designated space that Sue had given them when her, Quinn and Brittany joined the Cheerios. She looked to her right when she grabbed all of her needed things for her day and didn't see Brittany's usual black, A8, but a motorcycle.

 _Brittany and a motorcycle? Shit!_

She could almost see the blonde riding a motorcycle, and God! It was _hot_. The whole idea of Brittany on it made her knees weak and her mouth dry.

 _Oh, yeah, practice. Right._ She entered the school and immediately went to the girl's locker room where a bunch of Cheerios was getting ready for practice. The locker room door opened, Sue entered which made everyone stop what they were doing, "Listen up, mouth breathers!" Some Cheerios winced at the loudness of her voice, "Be on the field in 3, or get ready for 2 hours of torture!" They moved quickly as they can to avoid getting punished by Sue, some ran out of the door once Sue was gone.

Santana saw Quinn walking out of the locker room and the pair intimidated old and new Cheerios; with Santana's HBIC glare, scowling at Jacob Ben Israel walked past them, and Quinn with her usual stone cold expression, that she's always had ever since they walked through the doors of McKinley, not showing any emotion what so ever. They made their way over to where Sue and Brittany were standing —both of them talking was not unusual to anyone in the school.

Once all Cheerios were out on the field, Sue blew her whistle making everyone go quiet, "Becky! where's my megaphone?" Becky handed her red and white megaphone, "All right, your all going to say hi to my nephew after Brittany talks to you about what _not_ to do whenever his there." All cheerleaders were curious to what the girl was about to say.

"Number one: don't _ever_ hurt me in anyway shape or form, because he apparently knows people from the mafia." Some Cheerios loudly swallowed and immediately though twice about trying to hurt Brittany with Santana threatening them about her living in Lima Heights and now with someone who apparently knows people who are a part of the mafia. "Number two: don't _ever_ , and I mean _ever_ , question him when he gives an instruction or he'll make you run 5 laps with 5 kilogram weights."

 _This guy is worse than Sue!_ Santana thought, she looked at her Coach to find an amused and proud expression found on her face.

"And number three: do _not_ talk back to him, or make a sassy or sarcastic remark at him or he'll add 5 more laps and weights for you to do." Brittany's face became even more serious than before and continued talking, "And also _do not_ hit on him or I _will_ have Veronica come here and ki–!" Alec appeared behind her, lifting her up on her waist and twirling her around, Brittany squealed at his actions making the dark haired boy laugh. He set her down and put his right arm around her shoulders, "Hi, I'm Alec, your Coach's nephew, and Brittany's best friend. Like B said before, don't hit on me or else my sister, her girlfriend and my super amazing girlfriend will skin you alive." Sue shook her head at their antics and hit Alec on the back of his head, "Don't, or I'll make sure that your parents take away _both_ yours and Brittany's bikes."

"But Aunt Sue–!" They both protested simultaneously, Sue blew her whistle, silencing them. Santana _subtly_ (well, it was obvious to the two blondes and Alec) watched the way Brittany and Alec interacted, they were like the same person in her eyes and Alec was holding the blonde close to his body, it irritated her.

"Okay, lousy babies! Alec and Brittany are leading this practice so don't argue with them!"

Quinn whispered to Santana, "Did you know about this?" She hissed because Sue making someone else lead practice instead of her and Santana was getting on her nerves. The Latina shook her head, sending a deadly glare at Alec which he noticed, he whispered into Brittany's ear, "If looks could kill, I would be dead by now," The girl looked in the direction where Alec was looking and sent Santana a sweet smile and winked then turning to face Sue who was ranting and gloating about how Alec and her won dance competitions since they were ten. "Now, do what I usually make you do every practice! Bonnie and Clyde will be in-charge until sectionals. Get moving, ladies!" Santana noticed that Brittany was holding Alec's hand and was sitting on the bleachers, Brittany's leg was hoisted up on Alec's lap and was conversing about the Cheerios routine with Sue.

She scowled and followed Quinn.

* * *

When they were told to hit the showers, Santana and Quinn had decided to talk to Brittany about the dark haired dancer. They lingered in the locker room, waiting for the others to finish talking and asking about Alec when Brittany was getting changed, which made the fiery Latina angry when they said they're like—and I quote— 'a cute couple'. Brittany though, was another story when a baby Cheerio— Jess or was it Jasmine? —had made a suggestive comment about Alec, completely ignoring the fact that he has a protective sister, her equally protective girlfriend and _his_ girlfriend who would be more than willing to cut a bitch. Before the blonde could even hit her, Santana grabbed her and pulled her back, tightening her hold on her when she tried to escape her hold, " _Cazzo puttana, ti ammazzo!"_ The girls around them seemed surprised when Brittany spoke in a different language — Quinn guessed that it was Italian.

"Britt-Britt, calm down." Santana gently whispered in Brittany's ear, she took deep breaths like Ivy had told her to when she was stressed or angry. The brunette loosened her hold on Brittany, hugging her and releasing her when her breathing was evened out; Brittany kissed her on the cheek, her lips lingering for a bit then pulling away and quietly said, "Thanks, Sanny." Quinn sighed as people started to gather around them, "Everyone, out!" Cheerios swiftly took their belongings and ran out of the door, leaving the three girls alone.

Brittany tilted her head at the two, figuring out that they wanted to talk about Alec she asked, "I guess you wanted to talk about Alec?" She leaned back against the row of lockers and grabbed her water bottle to drink from. The older girls nodded, "Okay, then. Long story short, we met at dance camp before I moved here and we talk at least three times a week and we've been inseparable ever since."

"When did he move here?" Quinn asked.

"He just got back here yesterday morning and he's living at his aunt's place." The blonde nodded. There was an uncomfortable silence around them. It was awkward; Santana stood stiffly and played with her wrist-band; Quinn looked around the room trying to find something interesting (I mean, you're in a McKinley locker room, what's so interesting about anything in there?) and Brittany took a sip from her bottle. The silence broke as someone knocked heavily on the door, "Little B? You in there?" Alec said loudly, readjusting his bag strap. Brittany cleared her throat and replied, "Umm, be there in a sec!" The tall girl grabbed her belongings from the bench and walked up to the door, turning around with her hand on the handle, "I-I'll see you two in Spanish, yeah?" They both nodded with their bags on their shoulders.

Santana spoke up, but Brittany was already out there and Quinn didn't understand what she said, "I'll see you later, Brittany…"

* * *

Everything was silent.

Brittany walked in with Alec beside her; all of the students were intimidated and confused by this new kid who was beside one-third of the Unholy Trinity.

Though some idiots didn't seem to get the message. A Freshman football player was holding a slushy, looking cocky like he was the one in charge of the school and walked up to Brittany, smirking at her, "Sup, loser!"

His — what Alec assumed — friends, pushed through the hall, and forcefully grabbed him back, making him fall down to the ground, "What the fuck, man!?"

"Dude! You're gonna get your ass kicked!"

The Freshman, who didn't seem to know who Brittany was, scoffed at what his friends were saying, "Yeah, right! We're on the football team! We can do whatever we want!" His friends went silent, noticing the tall chiseled boy next to the Cheerio, a scared look crossing their faces. However, their idiot friend was too full of pride to even notice what Brittany was wearing and who was standing next to her, "You fucking idiot! She's a Cheerio!"

Brittany was shaking, wiping the red slushy out of her eyes, she growled and glared at the oblivious boy. Before Brittany could even speak up, Alec had dropped his and her bag on the ground in lightning speed and grabbed the boy by his letterman jacket, lifting him up. The unnamed footballer visibly gulped, shaking in fear as Alec pulled him close, "Let me tell you this right now, Freshman. You just slushied a _Cheerio_ , _my_ best friend, _Sue Sylvester's_ Cheerio."

Jacob Ben Israel had his camera out and was filming the whole altercation, excited to have another story to be put up on his blog, _Freshman Football Player, Slushies, 1/3 of the Unholy Trinity!?_

Alec continued, glancing at Brittany who was nodding at him, "And to be exact, _my Aunt_." That surprised people. No one knew that Sue had a nephew, especially one who was friends with Brittany, "Y _ou_ and this _losing_ football team _do not_ own this shit hole. The _Unholy Trinity_ rule this school with an _iron fist_ , meaning, if you hurt one of them, you _idiota_ , will suffer." Alec's piercing green eyes, narrowed at the boy, his tone low and threatening. It made everybody in the hall frightened, people who previously called Brittany names was now stopping as they watched what was happening.

He chuckled darkly at the boy, "Especially since you just called Brittany a loser when she's a part of a _winning_ team, unlike _you_ and your friends who are on a _losing_ team. So, the way _I_ see it is that _all of you_ should be the _ones_ who are called _losers_." He let the boy go and grabbed his and Brittany's bag from the floor.

"Oh, and one more thing, kid. You just broke the cardinal rule… _Never,_ and I _mean, never,_ hurt or insult Brittany S. Pierce." He smirked, his tone unwavering. "Just wait until her _best friend_ and _co-captain_ of the _Cheerios_ find out about this, um, giant _mistake_ of yours." He snarled. Brittany walked towards the locker room, Alec hot on her heels, but she stopped and turned around and cupped her hands around her mouth, "Her name's _**Santana Lopez**_ by the way!" She giggled loudly as Alec grumbled, "I'm going to punch that _neuker_ where it hurts whenever I see him again."

"Don't blame me if Clair and Tyler kill you for being suspended!"

* * *

TRANSLATIONS:

 _Cazzo puttana, ti ammazzo!_ – _**Fucking bitch, I'll kill you!**_

 _Idiota_ – _**Idiot**_

 _Neuker_ – _**Fucker**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** I hate you, I love you

 **Author:** auntsnix

 **Disclaimer:** The usual, I own nothing but I do own my OC, Alexander Chase. I also don't know that much about cheerleading, so forgive me. Finn and Will bashing. All spelling and grammatical errors are mine.

 **Summary:** AU! They are — or were — the best of friends and could never be separated until her feelings come to play. She couldn't care less of what the rest of Lima thought about her, but she, she cared. She cared about reputation, popularity and did things to get her higher on the William McKinley High School's stupid hierarchy system. But, no, Brittany S. Pierce never wanted to be popular anyway, she just wanted to be happy. It's canon for some parts (Beth, the godforsaken Finchel drama etc.) but FaBerry will be on the side.

 **A/N:** Here's chapter three! I really hope you guys are enjoying my fic and please leave some reviews! I'm pretty decent in Spanish but I am still learning it and use Google translate for some words, so I am very sorry if anything is wrong.

* * *

"Did you hear?" The boy asked excitedly as he sat down next to his best friend and fellow diva, Mercedes, in Spanish. Students started to pile in the classroom, talking to their friends about JBI's new update on his blog and the… _mistake –_ if we could call it that –which happened earlier with the Freshman and Brittany and the she Devil's nephew – who they have named as the 'scary new kid'.

(A pretty stupid name if you ask Sue).

"Yeah! I heard he's in most of Brittany's lessons, so that means that this is his first lesson!" Mercedes exclaimed, giving Kurt a high five and laughed with him. They watched as Santana and Quinn walked in the room with confused and agitated faces, noticing that one other blonde was missing.

"That's weird," Kurt chirped, "Those three always come into class together." Mercedes didn't say anything but nod.

For the next three minutes, the students chatted loudly because Mr. Shuester was _always_ late to his classes for some reason. The door opened and the said teacher walked into the room wearing his ugly sweater vest and dropped his bag on the wooden desk. "Hey, guys! Welcome back to McKinley! We're- "He was interrupted by loud laughing on the other side of the door, it swung open and the sweet dancer and her tall grinning friend walked in, silencing the whole class.

Brittany stood on her toes and whispered in Alec's ear, "Introduce yourself, Lex!" She slapped his shoulder lightly, releasing a soft chuckle from his lips, " _¡Hola! Me nombre Alec Chase y tengo diecisiete años. Tengo una hermana se llama Ivy y bebe hermano, Damian_ _._ _Soy Italian y Alemán en el lado de padre y Español y Holandés en el lado de madre._ " Brittany held in her giggles the moment she saw Mr. Shue's and her classmates' faces. Santana and Quinn were impressed by Alec, he said everything in perfect Spanish, his accent thick and clear for everybody to hear. She nudged the raven haired boy on his side using her elbow and looked at him with a smirk, Alec knew that smirk; it's the 'Put Their Hopes Down' and the 'Humiliate Them' smirk. He finished his sentence and began to speak in English when he saw the teachers and students confused faces.

"I just moved here from LA, but Lima is my hometown. My sister is a lesbian and she is taken, I am also taken and cannot be convinced to go gay." Alec looked at Kurt and winked, his cheeks went red, getting embarrassed by what he did in the past. "I'm not Brittany's boyfriend cause someone will kill me."

Brittany finally bursts into laughter when all the girls, except Quinn and Santana, frowned.

Mr. Shue coughed and gained their attention "Brittany, Alec, why don't you guys sit down." He pointed to two seats; one next to Santana where she usually sat and one at the very front row next to Kurt and Mercedes. Brittany scowled at him and the two divas, "Mr. Shue, I don't think Alec should sit next to Kurt and Mercedes." Alec put his free arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder. "I'm sure he won't mind." Will protested.

"Mr. Shue, I am more than capable of making my own decisions." interfered Alec, Brittany crossed her arms and glared at Will. Mercedes and Kurt frowned as the pair made their way to the back row when they saw the boy at the back who sat next to Brittany's sit move. Alec gave him a death glare making the boy shiver when he passed by them – he was _leering_ at Brittany mind you.

Santana stopped glaring at Alec when Brittany sat down and gave her a kiss on her cheek, whispering a 'hi' and leaving the Latina grinning widely, linking their pinkies underneath the table. As Will started his lesson, Santana noticed Brittany passing a piece of paper to Alec, thankfully, the blonde was right-handed whilst she was left- handed, making it easier for them to keep their pinkies linked together whenever they were writing. Feeling a lot braver than before, Santana let go of Brittany's pinky, making the girl frown at the action then beamed at Santana who was now holding her hand and putting their hands on the table. _Baby steps, Tana. Baby steps…_

She repeated the phrase like it was her mantra, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding. Quinn and Alec noticed the girls smiling with content faces and their hands intertwined together in a firm but loving grip. When Brittany gave the boy the piece of paper they were passing each other, he smiled at her and started to right on the piece of paper.

 _what song r u doing in glee? – b_

 _idk, i was thinking of doing a bruno song or do everybody talks w u – a_

 _u know the glee kids will think we're dating right? – b_

Both of them snickered, not paying any attention to what Will was saying in very broken Spanish.

 _we tried that b4 remember? – a_

 _it was so awkward, pretty sure ur a brother from another mother – b_

 _if i was, ives and harl would b related that would b weird – a_

 _tru – b_

 _anyway, does squirrel-head, star and ninja know im here? – a_

 _i dont think they do – b_

Brittany slid the piece of paper to him and started to pack up when the bell rang loudly outside the classroom. She grabbed her bag and stood up, letting go of Santana's hand in the process which made the girl frown but Brittany kissed her forehead and offered her hand. Alec who stood near the door watching the interaction and made kissing noise and smirked at her when she turned around with Santana's pinky linked with hers. "So, free period?" Quinn snorts at Alec's question and stood outside the room, waiting for the pair to come out – no pun intended.

The two walked out, hand in hand with Quinn beside them and Alec behind them on the way to their lockers, which coincidentally, were by each other ("Thank you, Aunt Sue." Alec whispered). Once they made it to their lockers, Jewfro had approached them, mic on hand with his usual cameraman by his side; Alec stood closer to Brittany when he was right behind them and turned around to glare at Jewfro then continued putting his things from his locker, letting Quinn and Santana, handle the creepy guy. Jewfro looked at the three Cheerios and received glares as he continued to ask questions even though the girls didn't pay attention to him, and stopped once Alec slammed his locker shut, making him and onlookers flinch. The dark haired boy turned around and asked, "Are you going to stop asking questions and making lewd comments at them, or are you going to ask me a stupid question?" Jewfro nodded, pushing up his glasses and looked at Alec in fear, "I-Is it true t-that you're with Brittany?" Alec shook his head with a slight laugh before answering him, "No, I'm not with her, now leave." The boy ran with his cameraman following him, making the students in the hall gawk at the four.

"Carry on, losers! Or get slushied, _daily_ until we graduate!" With Santana's threat, the students carried on with what they were doing before and scattered themselves in McKinley's halls. The three girls put their unneeded books in their lockers and shutting them before walking to the choir in the same position they were in before with Alec behind them.

Being the gentleman he is, Alec opened the door for the Unholy Trinity and bowed at them, making them laugh at his antics. The glee clubbers snapped their heads at the door, surprised to see 2/3's of the Unholy Trinity laughing because, let's face it, those two rarely even laugh inside school except for Brittany. Alec followed them to the back of the room where they usually sat, sitting next to Quinn and dropped his bag on the floor with a thud. "Is Shue always this late?" He asks Quinn, "Yeah. His always three minutes late for Glee and Spanish." Quinn shakes her head to show her disapproval.

"Trib?" The voice was oh so familiar to Alec, it made him grin and stand up from his chair, walking to the front of the room and quoted their (Brittany, Rachel, Puck, Mike, and Alec) favorite show, "How you doing?" The brunette slammed against his chest and laughed. Alec held her waist tightly, lifting her up and twirling her around like he did with Brittany at Cheerios practice. Alec let her down as he saw Puck and Mike enter the room, Brittany snickered loudly before joining them, "Tribbiani!" The two boys exclaimed together and walked towards Alec and the girls, hugging each other before hitting Alec on the back of his head.

"Why am I always getting hit?" He whines, rubbing his head.

"Because you're you."

"And it became a tradition."

"Feeling _all_ the love here." He grumbles when Rachel fixes his hair but because of Alec's protests, she stopped. The glee clubbers looked at them in confusion because they were pretty sure that she was not friends with Rachel Berry and they didn't know the 'scary new kid's' name. Will entered the room exactly three minutes late just like Quinn said, he noticed Alec and began to speak, "Sorry I'm late guys! It looks like we have someone who wants to audition!" He nods at the tall boy, before continuing, "Why don't you introduce yourself, Alec?" The boy motioned for Puck, Mike and Rachel to sit down at the remaining seats at the front and nodded at Brittany who walks toward the band telling them about their song choice, "I'm Alec Chase, I'm the same age as Britt and have known her for practically my whole life." He put his hand through his messy, black hair and takes off his jacket, throwing it to Puck making him scowl, "And yes, I do know who Rachel, Puck and Mike are and I'm related to Sue Sylvester." The look on the rest of the glee clubbers faces made the five of them – Brittany, Alec, Rachel, Mike, and Puck – laugh like it was no big deal, which, really, isn't because they were used to people getting scared or shocked when they tell them Alec is related to the she-devil herself.

Brittany stands in front of the glee club while Alec stood behind her near the piano, tugging his Metallica shirt. When the blonde gave him the go signal, he mouthed at the band to start playing.

 **Alec** / _Brittany_ / _ **Both**_

 **Ah**

 _ **Aaah**_

 **Hey baby won't you look my way  
I can be your new addiction**

 _Hey, baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction_

 **I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time**

 _ **I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks**_

 **It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt**

 _ **I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back**_

 **Hey, honey, you could be my drug  
You could be my new prescription**

 _Too much could be an overdose  
All this trash talk makes me itchin'_

Puck, Mike and Rachel shouted 'damn' and whistled at the pair in front of them when Alec did a backflip as Brittany walked near him, impressing Mr. Shue and everyone else in the room and laughed whenever they winked at them and when their faces were inches away from each other; they got used to actions like these because when the pair perform in dance competitions, it gets the crowd on their feet and it made their friends and families laugh their asses off because they aren't even dating, but to the glee club – especially certain people – it almost seemed like they were actually dating.

 _ **Oh my, my dear  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks, too much**_

 **It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt**

 _ **I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back**_

 _ **Never thought I'd live  
To see the day  
When everybody's words got in the way, Oh!**_

 **Hey sugar show me all your love  
All you're giving me is friction**

 _Hey, sugar what you gotta say?_

 **It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt**

 _ **I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back**_

 _ **Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks, back**_

 **It started with a whisper** _(Everybody talks, everybody talks)_ **  
And that was when I kissed her** _(Everybody talks, everybody talks)_

 _ **Everybody talks  
Everybody talks, back**_

 _ **Uh!**_

Once they regained their breaths and gave each other high fives, their three best friends clapped and whistled loudly and stood up their seats. Mike pretended to cry on Rachel's shoulder, making them laugh. The rest of the club joined in the clapping when the three at the front stopped their shenanigans and sat down. Puck picked up Alec's jacket from the seat beside him and threw it at Alec, catching without any effort and slipping it back on.

"Alright, guys. Settle down, settle down," said Mr. Schue. He looked at the two standing in front of them and grinned, "Brittany, Alec! That was amazing! Alec and Brittany thanked him and gave high-fives to Rachel, Mike, and Puck.

Kurt raised his hand and nodded his head when Mercedes made a comment about Rachel having friends. Mr. Shue noticed his raised hand and motioned him to speak, "Um, we," he pointed to him and Mercedes, "Know that you're taken, but have you two ever dated?" Brittany snorted at his question, making him raise his eyebrow in suspicion while Alec turns red and scratches his neck. Mercedes leaned in to whisper in his ear, "They totes did!" Alec glanced at Santana, noticing her pointed glare and nudged Brittany with his elbow, "Someone's jealous." He said in a sing-song voice. She smirked at the Latina making her face turn red and said, "We _did_ , but it just felt so, _weird_." She laughed at the taller boy's expression; his face was scrunched up as if he was offended by her comment. "Yeah, right. Yet _you_ were the _one_ who kissed _me._ " She scoffed punching his bicep and pinching it, " _Puta_." He mumbled as he rubs the spot where Brittany pinched him. "Says the one who asked _me_ out!" Brittany rolled her eyes when Alec wrapped his strong arms around her waist with his head on her shoulder, "Sorry, _belladonna._ " He took an empty chair from the side and placed it next to Rachel who was laughing with Puck and Mike when Alec pouted. He sat down and pulled Brittany so that she was sitting on his lap. "Anyway, Mr. Schue, you can carry on." Brittany reached behind him to get their bags from their previous seats. She glanced upwards, letting out a giggle when Santana noticed Brittany was looking at her with her hand dangerously close to the Latina's leg. Santana turned red as the blonde's hand made contact with her leg, she shifted in her seat and tried to pay attention to Mr. Shue's badly planned lesson once again; Brittany grabbed her bag and let out a low chuckle before sitting back down on Alec's lap.

"Are you going to tease her now?" Alec whispered in her ear.

"Maybe," She paused, making Alec raise his eyebrow at her as if to say 'Really?'. Brittany scrunched up her nose and shrugged. "Maybe not."

* * *

 **SONGS:**

 **Everybody Talks by Neon Trees**

 **The choreography and how it's sung is exactly how Jake and Kitty performed it.**


End file.
